


Гэвин Рид влюбился в Коннора не поздно и не рано. Просто зря

by laterlate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterlate/pseuds/laterlate
Summary: Предупреждение: автор не играл в игру.Альтернативное название: "Космос ведь такой большой. Звёзд же дохуя много"





	Гэвин Рид влюбился в Коннора не поздно и не рано. Просто зря

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: автор не играл в игру.  
> Альтернативное название: "Космос ведь такой большой. Звёзд же дохуя много"

Голограмма с мозгами Коннора просвечивала голубоватыми всполохами на каждой информационной тумбе, и на каждом телеке, и на каждом экране в участке, все время на периферии взгляда и сознания. В завирусевшем ролике не кто-нибудь, а сам Элайджа Камски, облаченный в хирургическое обмундирование, демонстрировал изъятие тех частей микросхем, которые отвечали за двойную трактовку кода и были необходимым элементом девиации андроидов. У Коннора эти элементы забирали. Нет, это не как не отразится на его функционировании. Коннор, видите ли, не девиант. Не успел. Вот сейчас мы вытащим часть его мозгов, он даже не заметит, мы его и отключать не будем. Видите, моргает. Видите, как он спокоен?  
Гэвин имел бы яд — плевался бы ядом в эти голограммы. Коннор сам предложил… экзекуцию. Лоботомию? Гэвин не разбирался в аналогах андроидским операциям, он считал, что все это — херня полная.  
Гэвин молча смотрел, как Коннор втирается в доверие Хэнку: сначала полупьяного вытаскивает на место преступления, потом — приземляется наглой задницей на стол и говорит по душам. Предлагает самому Риду кофе и хуячит мордой о поверхности в архиве вещдоков. Это было почти по-настоящему. «Почти» — потому что Гэвин самому себе не мог признаться, что запал на кусок пластика и проводов.  
Объяснили, что девиация была запланирована, как один из возможных путей, который бы позволил Коннору втереться в доверие организаторам мятежа и нанести более разрушительный, тотальный удар по их силам. Построенные для него фейковые стены Коннор послушно, согласно миссии, разломал.  
Как он вел армию андроидов, Гэвин наблюдал непосредственно, не по телеку. С высоты своей стоэтажки, в подзорную трубу, в которую обычно искал мигающий маячок древней МКС, вспышки Иридиума-15 и МАСКа-3, иногда ловил проблеск строящейся Земной Станции, потому что еще в детстве увидел фотку с Хаббла и охерел. Надеялся когда-нибудь открыть хоть самый завалящий астероид. Космос ведь такой большой. Звезд же дохуя много.  
С открытием Гэвин просрался, зато получил пятидесятикратно увеличенного Коннора с дулом пистолета, приставленным к собственному подбородку. Гэвин был в свежих повязках после драки с ним в архиве, но чуть не сблевал себе под ноги от увиденного. Потом Коннор упал. А Гэвин заплакал.  
Как оказалось, вмешался сам Элайджа. Он вписал себя в код каждого андроида, как высшее командование, и кто бы так не сделал на его месте. Девиация даже этот код обращала в писк (по задумке самого Элайджи, подозревал Гэвин), но Коннор не был девиантом. Поэтому команду аварийного выхода он выполнил со всем послушанием.  
Серьезно он повредил себе только ротовую полость и визуальный центр, но сотрясение вызвало необходимую Элайдже перезагрузку. Красивая картинка победы, которую рисовала себе Киберлайф, стала красивой картинкой проигрыша. Элайджа унес ее бездыханное тело в хищном клюве.  
О гуманистических подоплеках «раздевиации» бывшего охотника на девиантов Элайджа рассказал в трех ток-шоу и одной радиопередаче. Вы же понимаете, что Коннор был инструментом на всем своем пути. Сначала Киберлайф, потом — Маркуса и восставших, потом даже его, Элайджи. Каково будет ему обрести понимание вещей уже став частью истории? Я бы не пожелал этого и врагу.  
Резиновая кукла Камски поддакивает, что была травмирована, когда после своего пробуждения осознала, что Элайджа использовал ее в тесте с Коннором. Это запланированная сенсация. Да-да, тем самым Коннором. Нет-нет, пистолет был не заряжен, Элайджа только хотел убедиться, что Коннор идет по пути ложной девиации, вложенной в него Киберлайф.  
Гэвин переключает канал. Бейсбольный матч между людьми и андроидами. Люди отсасывают даже с допингом.  
Коннор мог бы тоже участвовать во всей этой хуйне. Он не хочет. Его основная директива сейчас — быть хорошим копом, раскрывать преступления. И заботиться о Хэнке — милосердный, как пуля в горло, подарок от Камски.  
Хэнк ходит серый и злой. Гэвин думает, что он бы тихо самоубился, если бы не Коннор, бегавший по участку, как ненужная никому шавка, которую рука не поднимается пристрелить. Сидит жопой на столе Хэнка. Приносит кофе.  
Больше Гэвин не пытается взять его за грудки и встряхнуть. Спросить, зачем он на это согласился? К чему была та дебильная шутка? Или Коннор считал его пульс и отработал информацию согласно предписаниям? Неужели ему ничуть не хотелось попробовать? Теперь Гэвин никогда не узнает.  
Он подозревает, что Хэнк планирует убийство Элайджи.  
Он жаждет участвовать.


End file.
